


Контрасты

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Это был третий раз, когда Тренеру не удавалось себя убедить, что перед ним — лишь убийца и преступник, в котором никак нельзя искать признаки человечности. Только не когда пальцы Рэя — те, что не раз жали на курок и давно пропитались чужой кровью — гладили нежные лепестки белых роз.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Контрасты

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на руки

Дверь дома распахнулась, уже когда Тренер всерьёз раздумывал о том, чтобы уйти. Даже несмотря на охрану у ворот, заверившую, что хозяин его ждёт.

— Извини, не уследил за временем, — сказал Рэй вместо приветствия, вытирая руки о белое полотенце. Приглашающе повёл плечом: — Проходи.

Тренер последовал за ним на кухню, рассматривая широкую спину, затянутую в хлопок рубашки. Серая в мелкий рубчик ткань была по-домашнему измята на пояснице, рукава — закатаны на треть. Не стоило звонить в воскресенье, но Тренер ведь и подумать не мог, что вместо обещания подобрать в рабочем расписании время для встречи Рэй пригласит его домой в тот же день.

— Чаю? 

Снаружи было стыло и зябко — сегодня приближение зимы ощущалось особенно сильно. Тренер успел продрогнуть, едва выйдя из своего ягуара, и ещё больше замёрз, пока топтался на пороге в одном спортивном костюме. Он не хотел задерживаться в этом вычурном чужом доме, и всё же отказаться от чая было выше его сил.

— Спасибо, если не…

Тренер стих на полуслове, замерев на пороге кухни. В ней было свежо, для пришедшего из поздней осени человека — даже слишком, а ещё пахло зеленью и цветами. Сладко, совсем по-летнему. Ужасно неправильно, но всё равно приятно.

Источник аромата обнаружился на кухонном столе: треть его занимали цветы и зелёные ветви. Все они были аккуратно разложены по сортам и видам, и Тренер мог бы поклясться, что такой дотошности не сыскать ни в одной цветочной лавке. Впрочем, и ассортимент там был значительно больше.

— Как я уже сказал, — невозмутимо начал Рэй, — я увлёкся и забыл о времени. Думал, успею составить букет до твоего прихода.

Тренер очень постарался убавить изумление на своём лице, но вряд ли у него получилось. Впрочем, Рэй и не мог оценить его усилий, поскольку тут же занялся чаем. Отложил аккуратно свëрнутое полотенце на край стола, распахнул шкафчик, откуда достал одну из множества расписных чашек. Блюдце к ней он взял с мойки, подобрав невесть по какому принципу. Тренер отмер, лишь когда послышался плеск воды: чай в заварнике уже был готов, словно только его прихода и дожидался.

— Кому букет? — нескладно брякнул Тренер, поспешно усевшись за обеденный стол у окна.

Рэй усмехнулся, поставив перед ним чашку с янтарно-красным чаем. Тренеру вдруг пришло в голову, что он знает ответ: Рэймонд Смит вполне способен лично выбирать цветы на могилы своих врагов. К счастью, он не успел сказать этого вслух — Рэй подвинул ближе к Тренеру сахарницу и объяснил:

— Никому. Люблю, когда в вазах стоят цветы.

— Вот как, — глубокомысленно выдал Тренер и схватился за чашку, как за спасательный круг. Тончайший фарфор едва грел пальцы. 

— Так… правильно. — Рэй кивнул словно соглашаясь с самим собой. Уже увереннее продолжил: — Каждый предмет должен служить для чего-то. 

Что-то в словах Рэя, в том, как пристально он вглядывался в лицо Тренера, подсказывало: говорил он не только о вазах. 

— Я закончу, если ты не против. Не хочу потом сортировать цветы заново и обновлять срезы.

— Конечно, — только и сказал Тренер. 

Каждый человек тоже должен служить для чего-то. Тренер был весь — для зала и своих пацанов, Рэймонд Смит — правой рукой Микки Пирсона. Существуют ли иные предназначения, Тренер не знал и не хотел рассуждать об этом вслух, чтобы не делать их диалог ещё более странным. Градус абсурда и без того зашкаливал: Тренер словно заглянул в кроличью нору и обнаружил там Рэймонда Смита, увлекающегося флористикой. 

Тренер спрятал смятение в чашке с чаем — тот оказался в меру горячим, насыщенным и ароматным. Рэй ему это позволил, понятливо усмехнувшись и направившись за разделочный стол, к цветам и округлой вазе.

Наблюдать за тем, как Рэй придирчиво выбирает из десятка роз именно ту, что отправится в вазу, оказалось увлекательно. Увлекательнее было лишь смотреть, как он проходится кончиками пальцев по уже избавленным от шипов стеблям.

— Можешь пока рассказать, зачем попросил о встрече, — предложил Рэй, наконец добавляя кремово-белую розу к зелёным гортензиям.

— Не буду мешать, — отказался Тренер. Говорить о деле прямо сейчас не хотелось: боевой дух иссяк, уступив место растерянной меланхолии и любопытству. — Я лучше посмотрю.

Рэй бросил на него удивлённый взгляд, но не стал спорить. Он бережно взял веточку цветов, названия которых Тренер не знал. Они были похожи на розовые колокольчики с острыми зеленоватыми бутонами, но смотрели вверх, и казались в руках Рэя ещё более нежными и хрупкими. От этого захватывало дух. На аккуратные, точные движения длинных пальцев хотелось смотреть и смотреть, забыв о всяких приличиях.

Не впервые Тренер вернулся к мысли, что давно уже не давала покоя: Рэймонд Смит — человек контрастов. 

Сначала он, консильери той твари, которой лучше не переходить дорогу, оказался спокойным и рассудительным человеком. Именно такого Тренер и хотел увидеть, когда направлялся в «Принцессу Викторию» в назначенное время. Любой бы у виска покрутил: «Да на что ты надеешься, наивный дурак, Смит пристрелит тебя прямо на пороге и похоронит за барной стойкой», и был бы, хвала всем богам, неправ. Потому что Рэймонд Смит — Рэй — спокойно его выслушал, выдвинул разумное условие и даже удостоил Тренера ободряющим взглядом, узнав о Пхаке в багажнике ягуара.

Потом был мост и окрашенные кровью рельсы — и именно тогда в каменном, будто бы монолитном образе Рэймонда Смита появилась брешь: под внешней оболочкой скрывался мягкий песчаник. Рэй выругался, часто заморгал и уставился на Тренера. В его взгляде прочитывалась опасная смесь крика о помощи и обещания: одно неверное слово — и отправишься следом. 

Внутренняя ярость причудливо смешивалась с хладнокровным спокойствием, с которым Рэй решал проблемы. Во вторую их встречу он мерно рассказал необходимый минимум обо всех участниках заварушки, в которую Тренер вляпался с лёгкой руки Карапузов, описал желаемый результат и даже о собственных неудачах обмолвился, хотя мог бы их скрыть. Не добавлять к случайному трупу Пхака ещё два. Одного наемника, наставившего на Пирсона пистолет, и обдолбанного русского пацана. В то, что и эта жертва случайная, Тренер поверил безоговорочно: Рэю незачем было врать. Он и не врал, и даже не приукрашивал. За его досадой честно виднелись внутренняя чёрствость и холод. Рэй не мучился виной, это чувство давно уже атрофировалось, если когда-либо существовало. Тренер его понимал.

А вот из истории со свиньёй Тренер узнал, что при всей душевной черствости Рэй удивительно мягок для человека с его репутацией. Заговаривать о трёх страйках, назначая цену себе самому, было верхом наглости. Но Рэй — точно не Рэймонд Смит, — с недоумением и даже обидой моргнул и поддался. Возможно, под слоем ломкого песчаника пряталось что-то ещё, и Тренер чуял нутром, что это не слабость. Попробуй он нарушить слово, и все поблажки от Рэя пришлось бы отработать уже для Рэймонда Смита. 

Во второй раз это же ощущение, словно он подсмотрел нечто особенное, не предназначенное никому, посетило Тренера на встрече, которая должна была стать финалом их общей истории. Рэй хорошо держал лицо, получив прямой отказ как-либо взаимодействовать в будущем, и всë же Тренера жрало несправедливое, дурацкое чувство вины. Именно оно заставило Тренера вернуться, прихватив беретту, и нажать на курок — оно, а не разумное желание уберечься от обвинений в смерти консильери Микки Пирсона. Оправдания пришли в его голову только после того, как Рэй оказался в безопасности. 

Сейчас вины Тренер не испытывал, но всë же это был третий раз. Третий раз, когда ему не удавалось себя убедить, что перед ним — лишь убийца и преступник, в котором никак нельзя искать признаки человечности. 

Только не когда пальцы Рэя — те, что не раз жали на курок и давно пропитались чужой кровью — гладили нежные лепестки белых роз. 

Может, и в первый раз, и во второй Тренеру лишь показалось. Ничего он в Рэе особенного не увидел. Ничего мягкого, ничего человечного и простого. Так он твердил себе, направляясь на эту встречу. Собираясь не просить свободу, а обговаривать условия освобождения. Прошла уже неделя с расстрела Карапузами машины Пирсона, а Рэй так и не приехал в зал. Ожидание висело дамокловым мечом, мешая Тренеру дышать полной грудью. 

Сейчас же он видел точно: длинные пальцы Рэя, бережно сжимающие хрупкие стебли, придирчивый прищур за стёклами очков и тень улыбки на безмятежном лице — это был другой, тëплый и настоящий Рэй. Букет в пузатой фарфоровой вазе пока ещё казался редковатым, и Рэй дотошно подбирал нужный цветок из всего разнообразия, разложенного на столе. Так, словно это по-настоящему имело значение, хотя Тренер не видел разницы: воткнуть игольчатую жёлтую хризантему справа или укоротить стебель и поставить её в центре. 

Не смотреть было невозможно, и Тренер смотрел, забыв о стремительно остывающем чае. У Рэя были ловкие, длинные пальцы, изящные кисти, на сильных запястьях проступали дорожки выпуклых вен. У Тренера и самого были красивые руки — ему говорили, и не раз. Но дело было не в красоте рук, а в том, что они делали и кому принадлежали. Пальцы Рэя хотелось стиснуть своими, почувствовать их жар кожей, а потом поднести ко рту и поцеловать. Попробовать на вкус, чтобы проверить: вдруг на них остался аромат роз?

Осознав, о чём именно он думает, Тренер тяжело сглотнул. Он поспешно отпил чай, пытаясь избавиться от сухости во рту и собственных безумных мыслей. Звякнул чашкой о блюдце слишком громко, и Рэй вскинул голову. Встретиться с ним взглядом Тренер не был готов, и всё же он выстоял.

— Так зачем ты пришёл, расскажешь? — спросил Рэй, тяжело опираясь на стол. 

Тренер взглянул на пузатую фарфоровую вазу. Пускай он ничегошеньки не понимал в цветах и композиции, но сейчас видел: Рэй закончил, и это было безупречно красиво. Наверное, как и всё, за что брался Рэймонд Смит: будь то мудрёные планы или стейк, зажаренный на барбекю. 

Он всё ещё не чувствовал в себе сил говорить о деле. Не после того, как всерьёз представлял пальцы стоящего напротив мужчины на своих губах только потому, что эти пальцы оказались способны на нежность. И всё же, отступать было некуда.

— Хотел понять, что будет дальше, — решительно сказал Тренер, отгоняя недавние грёзы. — Со мной, с пацанами, что думает Микки насчёт расстрелянной тачки…

Рэй нахмурился, и Тренер замолчал, решив не перечислять все свои опасения. Его слова звучали на этой кухне чужеродно и глупо, хотя Тренер обдумывал их уже неделю. Целую неделю он жил, беспокойно прикидывая варианты и желая получить ответы — а теперь сомневался в том, что стоило спрашивать.

— Мы подчистили все записи с камер, — начал Рэй совсем не так, как того ожидал Тренер. — Ни русских, ни полиции вы можете не опасаться. Майкл думает, что ему здорово повезло выжить, а ещё — что моя жизнь стоит того, чтобы мы забыли о Карапузах. Если они, конечно, больше никогда не сунутся на нашу территорию — но, я полагаю, это и так понятно.

— Я… — Тренер растерянно взмахнул рукой, едва не задев чашку. Суетливо отставил её подальше. — Я не думал, что всё так просто. 

— Мы в расчёте, Тренер. Я считал, что ты и сам сообразишь. 

Было глупо предъявлять претензии, получив освобождение, о котором и мечтать не мог. Но всю неделю Тренер был не в себе, плохо спал и из последних сил терпел вопросительно-потерянные взгляды пацанов. Всего этого могло бы не быть, если бы только Рэй нашёл время на один разговор.

— Почему не позвонил? Не пришёл, не сказал прямо?

Рэй склонил голову набок, глядя на него, как на неразумного ребёнка. Он с достоинством проговорил:

— Разве не ты сам хотел больше со мной не встречаться?

Тренер хотел сказать: «Это было до того, как я пристрелил двоих русских». Или: «Теперь всё не так». Или даже: «Постой, тогда я ещё не знал, что ты расставляешь цветы в вазе так, что у меня сердце заходится и хочется сдохнуть».

Тренер не сказал ничего, только покачал головой. Он и Карапузы были свободны. Рэй отплатил слишком щедро даже по меркам Тренера, и ему стоило бы порадоваться, но внутри отчего-то росла и ширилась только досада.

Он встал из-за стола и направился в коридор, зная, что Рэй последует за ним. На этом можно было поставить точку.

Можно было бы поставить точку, если бы Тренеру этого хотелось. Если бы ему не было так жаль покидать этот дом, ещё полчаса назад казавшийся неуютным. Теперь же он пах чайными розами и летом.

Рэймонд Смит всё ещё был гангстером, убийцей, правой рукой криминального авторитета и далее по списку. Тренер, по правде говоря, не так уж сильно от него отличался.

— Выпьем как-нибудь по чашечке кофе? — спросил он, сам удивляясь собственному предложению и тому, как сильно ему хотелось услышать «да».

Рэй вскинул брови, уставился на него прозрачным, но нечитаемым взглядом. Они словно поменялись местами: теперь Тренер делал шаг навстречу и наступал, рискуя получить отказ. Это оказалось неожиданно горько.

С удивительной ясностью Тренер понял, что даже если Рэй не согласится — он всё равно попытается снова.

— Лучше бы виски. На работе дурдом, сам знаешь.

Тренер пожал протянутую руку. Отпустить её так просто оказалось выше его сил: он погладил большим пальцем запястье, скользнул к костяшкам. 

Улыбка в глазах Рэя обещала не только виски.


End file.
